Like a Candle in the Wind
Like a Candle in the Wind, by Astrodragon, is the third story featuring Morgana (Dragonsfyre) as a main character. It was published on 2018-02-15. It takes place from 2016-09-17 to 2016-10-02. It directly follows A Dragon Abroad; it is followed by As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted. Events 2016-09-17 Morgana enjoys Saturday morning costume class, even though Bianca and Tanya still aren’t speaking to each other. That night, Bianca awakens Morgana by having a nightmare. 2016-09-18 Morgana and Bianca talk while shopping for athames. Bianca wonders a bit about her affinity to iron, and Morgana wonders a bit why Ms. Grimes seemed to be surprised when she didn’t react to mithril. They’re joined by Dawn and Adam. 2016-09-19 Morgana in afternoon Magic Lab. They get assigned shared workrooms and then attune their athames. 2016-09-21 Nerf guns in Magic Lab? In the morning session of Magic 101, Ms. Grimes starts on protective spells, and explains how they’re going to test how they work in the lab session that afternoon. 2016-09-22 In BMA, Crysis deliberately tries to hurt Morgana 2016-09-23 Morgana goes to the Workshop to have Laura measure her ear for a permanent set of earplugs. 2016-09-24 In the evening, Vixen and Morgana go to a movie, but Morgana is distracted by wondering about why Thulia hasn’t contacted her. Afterwards, she talks a bit about it with Bianca and makes plans for contacting Thulia. 2016-09-26 Morgana spends the evening in the library doing magical research, and then is intercepted on the way back to Poe by Jamie Howe and given a warning about “slut-bunny,” that is Tia. 2016-09-27 At breakfast, Tia explains what’s going on with Jamie Howe. At lunch, Tanya is still avoiding Bianca. Morgana has a talk with Tanya, who agrees to lighten up a little about Bianca being a mob boss in training. They’re intercepted by Sequoia and Rook to ask them to do a meet-and-greet for a couple of arriving students. 2016-09-29 At breakfast, Tanya invites everyone to a party on the far side of the lake. Late that afternoon, Morgana is going to try out a spell to make the invisible bunnies visible. Hermione and Estelle decide to give her a poke to make whatever the spell is fail. That causes Morgana to shift to dragonform in the middle of the spell, causing it to misfire and destroy the bunny - messily. Imp and Caitlin observe the mess. Imp says she doesn’t want to do anything, so Caitlin walks over and investigates. She’s going to report it to Grimes. - - > London, Nimue club 2016-09-30 Magister Olrun talks to Nephandus about the project. Nephandus tells him that the records are under Alpha level security, but there are, surprisingly, a couple of survivors of the mercenaries that were at the Red Ba’al’s base. He recommends acquiring one of them and sweating them for information before attempting to crack Alpha level security. 2016-10-01 - - > Back at Whateley After the picnic, Morgana and Bianca go outside the wards. Morgana does a ritual to summon Thulia. It works; they arrange a method of keeping in contact. 2016-10-02 At breakfast, Morgana is very bouncy. Laura makes an amusing production of it. Characters In order of appearance, except that some may be moved up to bring families or training teams together. *Mutant Mayhem Machine - “Training team” created to reserve a table. **Dragonsfyre - Morgana - protagonist **Glyph - Bianca St. Claire - the White Lady in training **Invictus - Tanya **Cerulea - Laura - **Lapin - Tia **Backtrack - Bailley *Mrs. Ryan - costume class teacher *Elizabeth Carson - Lady Astarte - former Headmistress (holo projection) *Mr. X - (holo projection) *White Snake - student in Costume class *Brillantine - holo projection - not on Google as a comics character *Dr. Doom - holo projection - Marvel Comics character *Ekene - student in Costume class *Elyzia Grimes - Mrs. Grimes. - Magic faculty teacher. Morgana has her for both Magic 101 and Magic Lab *Toison - Dawn-Renae ? - satyr (minor character) *Reinforce - Adam - Dawn’s boyfriend (minor character) *Hermione - Estelle - nasty girl in Magic classes Harry Potter fangirl *La Mage Blanche - Antionette - Hermione’s partner in remedial nastiness. *Dragonblade - AJ Blackstone - aka “Lex”. Morgana and Bianca’s lab partner. **Smokey - Dragonblade’s familiar dragonette *Calista - Magic Lab TA. *Red - another Magic student - Reinforce’s roommate. *Crysis - overconfident bully in BMA - still dangerous, though. *Amanda Tolman - Instructor in BMA * Michelle - student in one of the Workshop labs. * Steve - another student in the Workshop *Vixen - Sinopa Stsimake - tries to seduce Morgana *Thulia - demon from the Plane of Fire - possibly a dragon spirit. *Calibrate - Jamie Howe - insane divisor who changed a boy into Lapin, and calls her slut-bunny + two stooges *Sequoia - - *Rook - - security auxiliary *Imp - Whateley Art teacher *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - Range boss, multiple etceteras. *Magister Olrun - Dark mage of some kind, interested in what the Red Ba’al might have found. *Nephandus - - Mage-Devisor (see Gen1) Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Astrodragon